A Final Chaotic
by JIN-HayTeR
Summary: spoilers for the ending of the series The story has ended for our heroes, but how did they do it? What becomes of the others who fought by their side? Sorry, the summary sucks. Please review. Last part in my own saga. Spoliers 4 after anime's end in chpt
1. Chapter 1

Jin: Here it is

Jin: Here it is, the final part of my storyline. You have to read The Angel Within to fully understand the story thus far. This takes place after the ending of the series, and NOT the anime ending. So be careful, spoilers are up ahead.

**A Final Chaotic**

PROLOUGE: Only Forever?

It was a beautiful winter night. The full moon shone on the falling snowflakes, illuminating them to shine like diamonds. Outside a cabin, in a village that he called home, Inuyasha sat outside, waiting impatiently and nervously. Miroku, his friend and companion in his journey to destroy Naraku said, "It'll be alright Inuyasha, I've been through this. Kagome will be fine. I mean, look at Sango, after all this time?" Miroku smiled as he fondly remembered when he had his children while Inuyasha began to think. How long had it been since Naraku had been defeated? It was only three years or was it more then that? Time seemed to stretch forever ever since Kagome made that fateful wish for the Shikon no Tama to be gone forever, finally destroying Naraku's existence, and in the process, sealing her away from Inuyasha for three long years. Inuyasha wasn't one to give up however, he kept revisiting the well, on the hope that one day Kagome would return to him. Many things happened in the time that he was separated from Kagome. Shippo became a stronger demon, training regularly to protect his new home. Kohaku was alive again thanks to the last pure light Kikyo gave him from the jewel. Sesshomaru had surpassed his father, his life was his own for as long as he would live, and had left Rin to be in the care of Kaede. Sango and Miroku were married, with three beautiful children of their own, and speaking of children…

Inside the cabin, Kagome was in labor, with Sango and Kaede attending to her. It was more painful then she actually anticipated, but she had an unbreakable inner spirit, and that was enough for her to stay focused as she continued. Sango held her hand and talked to her to keep her mind off the pain as Kaede helped keep Kagome clean. Finally, Kagome heard crying. Kaede cleaned the child and preformed the rest of her chores as she wrapped the baby in a clean blanket. Sango leaned over and with a wide smile, looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, it's a boy!" Kagome nodded and said a bit tired from the event, "Thank you, Sango, Kaede. Can I hold him now?" Kaede smiled and gently handed Kagome the boy, "Ye have many blessings this day Kagome. Raising a child, is the greatest gift ye can have in a lifetime." Kagome held the now calm newborn in her arms and looked at him tenderly. He had fair skin like Inuyasha, a cute nose like his mother, raven-black hair was his like his mother, and his eyes were golden like his father. The cutest trait to Kagome was his adorable dog-ears, and gently rubbed them. Much like the way she did to Inuyasha when she first saw his face. It was a dream come true to Kagome. She was happy, young in love, and she had a beautiful son.

On the outside, Inuyasha smiled to himself and rubbed his eyes. A son. He had a son of his very own. Miroku noticed his smile and said, "Congratulations, now what are you going to name your son?" Inuyasha looked at the sky and said after a minute, "I got an idea, but… I guess I'll ask Kagome for her opinion." Sango and Kaede came out and said, "Do you want to see your son Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked by them, "Obviously I do!" As Inuyasha walked inside, Miroku spotted a figure coming through the snow and said with a small knowing smile as he walked over to Sango, "About time you showed up."

* * *

Inuyasha came inside the cabin and felt his breath almost leave him. Kagome was sitting up, with a blanket covering her, was Kagome, holding their child, who was peacefully asleep. Kagome smiled and asked, "What do you think, Inuyasha?" "I think he's beautiful. We did amazing, didn't we Kagome?" Kagome nodded and kissed her love on the lips. Inuyasha looked at his son and gently rubbed his head. Such a tender thing… he didn't clearly remember his birth, but he knew that it was nothing like the birth his son had. He would never allow his son to have the horrible life he had before he met Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him out of the stupor he was in and she asked with some worry, "Did Jin come?" A voice came from outside, "I'm here." "Then get your butt in here!" Inuyasha said, but it was well meaning. Inuyasha and Kagome watched Jin as he came in. Jin, once something of a mystery to Inuyasha, Kagome, and their companions, was one of their closest friends. Jin observed the scene with his own two eyes. After a minute or so, Jin asked, "So… is it a boy or girl?" Kagome handed the boy to Inuyasha who gently held it in his arms like Kagome and showed him. Jin let a small smile grace his lips. It was one of the rare moments when he smiled and meant it. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and said, "Did you name him yet?"

Inuyasha thought a bit and said, "Well, we haven't named him yet." Kagome had a name in mind, but she wasn't sure if it was ok with Inuyasha. So she motioned for him to come to her side and whispered into his ear low enough for him to hear. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and said, "That's what I also had in mind!" Turning back to Jin, Kagome said, "We were thinking of naming our son after… you, Jin." Jin's eyes were raised in surprise and he said, "Were you really? Well that's um… nice." Inuyasha smirked, "Heh, "that's nice"? Is that the best you could come up with?" Jin rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Kagome decided to ask one last time, "So Jin, is that alright? Can we name our son after you?" Jin smiled again softly and nodded, "Yeah, that's alright with me." Inuyasha handed back his son to Kagome and she yawned as she took him back in her arms. Jin snuggled a bit in her arms without waking up and Inuyasha laid next to her. "Inuyasha?" Jin said. Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Yeah?" Jin seemed to be trying to find the words and after a few seconds finally said, "Take care of your son…and Kagome too, alright?" Inuyasha replied, "I swear, I will always protect them both." Jin nodded and said, "That's good. I have to go now, alright?" Inuyasha replied, "Are you sure? You can sleep here for the night." Jin shook his head and replied, "No, you and Kagome need this night for yourselves. I'll be fine." Jin turned around but a voice stopped him "Goodbye Jin." Kagome said. The young man looked over his shoulder and said, "Goodbye Kagome, Inuyasha, and…Jin."

Jin walked out of the cabin, back into the snow. Kaede, Miroku, and Sango were gone. The snow was still falling gracefully and the full moon shone as bright as ever. Jin sighed and made his way to the Bone Eaters Well. When he finally reached the well, Jin thought about what was on the other side, or more importantly, WHO was on the other side. Jin sat with his back against the well and sighed again. He was tired. So very tired. He would never see her again, never laugh with, never cry with, never hold her like Inuyasha and Kagome held each other, and never have her tell him she loved him again. It had been three long years since they last saw each other. Jin's curse was gone forever, but it had cost him dearly. Angel, the girl who captured his heart, was gone, back through the other side of the well, where he could not cross over. He exposed his wrist and after a moments consideration, put the knife he always carried with him against it, and slashed it. It stung a bit, but not for long. The pure white snow turned crimson as he began to drip liquid rubies. It would be over soon, and maybe he would see her again, in some other way. As his vision began to fill with white instead of black, he said out loud, "Angel…Remember when you said, "Mine?" and I said, "Forever." You said, "Only forever?"…" The scene was perfect to him. Jin was happy in a way, that he would be graced with dying in such a beautiful place and with his last breath, he whispered,

"Its forever, **now**."

Jin: Don't worry, it's only the prologue. Please review this and get others to review it. Your reviews really encourage me to keep going.


	2. The Mysterious Medicine Dealer

Jin: Here's the next chapter. Hopefully the story will do better from here on. More spoilers will be coming up so be careful. And please leave a review ok? Some of the story will be my own ideas, but others will be pieces of the actual Inuyasha storyline.

(Some things might be out of order from the actual manga, so please correct me if I'm wrong.)

The Mysterious Medicine Dealer

After Inuyasha and the group renewed their search for Naraku, Kikyo had left the group, with the intention of keeping Kohaku's shikon shard out of Naraku's hands. Though why she chose to do it at that particular moment was beyond anybody, but there was nothing that could be done. And Jin was still no closer then to saving Angel, Sesshomaru's reincarnation, then he had been the first time they had fought. It had been almost a month, since Angel had come to Japan, with Jin following not far behind. But things were inevitably going to get worse, before they got better.

The morning light rose into the group's camp, slowly rousing Inuyasha first. He yawned quietly and gazed at the rising sun. He could sense that today was the day. At the night of the New Moon, Inuyasha would lose his powers, and become a mere mortal. He looked at the group, knowing that tonight they'd have to protect him instead of he protecting them. Everybody else was still resting and but there was a different smell in the camp then there had been the night before. Inuyasha's eyes scanned around them, but there didn't seem to be anything different, until his eyes rested upon where Jin was last night. But it clearly didn't seem to be him, the persons hair was a very dark brown, the cursed sword that Jin always had was also missing, his right arm was normal, and he appeared to be a human. That's where the source of the new scent was coming from! He walked over to the sleeping person and drew his weapon from its sheath. The person slowly woke up and he heard a sound, and the first thing he saw, right in front of his nose, was the sharp end of Inuyasha's sword. The persons eyes widened in surprise and looked at Inuyasha with confusion mixed with some annoyance. Inuyasha growled, "Just who the hell are you?" The persons mouth opened to speak, but Miroku who also was awakened by the disturbance said, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He noticed the person who Inuyasha was pointing his weapon at and asked, "And who is this?" "That's what I'm trying to find out. Now answer me, just who in the hell are you and why are you dressed like Jin?" The person finally spoke, "It's cause I AM Jin you blind idiot!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked more closely, "Are you really Jin?" The said person stood up and said annoyed, "Yes, its me, who did you think it was?" Neither of the two answered, but they both realized the truth anyway, It was Jin, he had the exact same features about him, but he had undoubtedly changed, and it was simply that he had turned back into a human.

"Wow, he really IS a mortal." Shippo was sitting on Jin's head as the group also noticed his changes. And it looked as though they expected some answers from Jin, even though nobody would ask. But all this staring was getting a bit uncomfortable to Jin so he said a bit nervously, "Uh, look guys, I don't know why this happened, so could you please stop staring at me, it's a little creepy." Kagome thought to herself, '_Wow, Jin looks a whole lot different. I wonder why this happened_?' When she asked that question out loud, Miroku suggested, "Well, he IS Inuyasha's reincarnation, maybe he loses his powers on the same day Inuyasha does, just at a different time." "That's right! Tonight is the night of the New Moon." Sango agreed, "Yeah, when you think about it, it makes sense for Jin to lose his powers the day Inuyasha also loses his powers." Inuyasha looked at Jin and said, "So how does it feel to be human now? Bet it sucks." Jin replied a bit reluctantly, "Yeah. I feel a little strange, after not being human for a while, and I just realized how heavy this stuff I'm wearing is." Jin took off his cloak, revealing a sleeveless dogi shirt underneath it, and it dropped off him with a _thud_. Sango bent down and lifted it up and commented in surprise, "This is almost as heavy as my Hirakotsu!"

Jin retrieved the cloak and after struggling a tiny bit, fit it back on himself. Jin noticed that Inuyasha seemed pretty irritated and he said, "Inuyasha?" "What, Jin?" came the annoyed response. The former continued, "I know you're irritated, but I promise I won't slow you guys down." Kagome said, "No its alright Jin, you don't have your powers, so you don't have to worry about that." Inuyasha replied, "Sorry to tell you, but he WILL slow us down, I bet he can't even fight now." Kagome sighed and said dangerously, "Inuyasha!" The hanyou immediately tensed up but Kagome surprisingly did NOT sit him. Jin continued, "I won't take any chances, alright? I don't know how long I'll be like this, but I promise not to do anything stupid." Inuyasha looked at Jin, frowning a bit, but shrugged and said, "Fine by me then." With everybody somewhat satisfied with the results, they got ready for the day. They traveled down the road for a while and as they went, Kagome said to Miroku, "Miroku, wouldn't it be easier if you rested at Kaeda's village?" For Miroku still was feeling slightly ill from the poison he received by Naraku's Saimayosho, but the monk replied, "The insects poison has mostly gone already." Then Inuyasha asked, "Still, this rumor stinks to me. Does this all-purpose antitoxin really exist?" A few days before they left Kaede's village, she had told them the rumor, as a cure for the poison, but they were warned that it was not easy to get. A strange young medicine seller supposedly sold it. But as soon as he sold the medicine, he would simply vanish to who-knows-where.

As far as they were told, he had recently appeared in a nearby village, but Inuyasha doubted he was still there. Sango pointed out it was at least worth checking out and if they ran into him, they'd be able to get the medicine so Miroku wouldn't have to suffer the poison from Naraku's Saimyoushou again. Jin was confused by all of this, since he didn't know the full story of Miroku and his Wind Tunnel curse, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should ask about it. So he asked, "So if we were to get this medicine, Miroku will be able to use his powers without having to worry about getting killed?" Inuyasha answered, "That's pretty much it." Jin nodded, but stood silent until they reached the village where the medicine dealer was last seen.

They arrived at the village much later and they asked a village girl about the man. She was the one who had met the medicine dealer, and she seemed pretty enamored with him, saying that he was "the most handsome man she'd ever seen". At that, Miroku immediately held her hands and said, "He didn't make you do anything inappropriate did he?!" The girl started laughing, but Sango cracked him on the head with her Hirakotsu and sighed, "Not everybody's a pervert like you Miroku." Jin raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome who said apologetically, "What she means Jin is that Miroku has a certain problem with keeping his hands to himself." "Meaning he likes to grope a woman's butt at almost every chance he gets." Inuyasha finished. Jin replied, "Huh…go figure." Suddenly Inuyasha declared, "I'm picking up a scent, and it smells of a demon!" Inuyasha looked at Jin and said, "Stay here, I don't want you to get in the way right now." Jin felt a bit angry at being left behind, but knew better then to protest and replied, "Yeah, go ahead, I'll stick here." Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, Sango, Shippo and Miroku got onto Kirara. Jin watched them go off in silence and with nothing better to do, sat down and waited.

As the gang arrived at the source of the scent, they found a woman lying on the side of the road. They immediately asked her what happened and the woman explained that a snake had bitten her, but the medicine dealer had arrived, and he had in fact given her some of his special medicine, thereby saving her life Miroku immediately asked if the man did anything indecent to her, only adding to her confusion, and annoying Sango more. Miroku however, was quite serious about his questioning, and he pointed to the spot where the woman had been clutching her neck. There were bite marks in the side of her neck that looked as though she had been bitten by a something. But the bite marks appeared to have the shape of a normal person. Miroku then proposed, "Kagome you and Sango escort this woman back to the village, Inuyasha and I will draw out the demon." "But if this demon is doing something to the village women, wouldn't me going draw out the demon more easily?" Sango said. Miroku wouldn't hear of it, and pointed out that she might be controlled by the demon. Sango countered that he was still recovering from Naraku's Saimyousho. As the two argued a bit, Kagome smiled and said to Inuyasha, "Now THAT'S mood." Inuyasha was confused and Kagome explained, "Miroku probably doesn't want Sango to meet the medicine dealer, so that must mean he's jealous!" Inuyasha wasn't convinced, "Not likely, since it's about hunting a demon."

Finally, Miroku gave in and gave Sango a rosary that was meant to break illusion spells. As Inuyasha and Sango headed out she told Kagome, "Kagome, watch Miroku and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted to that woman ok?" Miroku was not in his perverted mood however and said, "I'm worried about these women, y'know…" As the others went back to the village, Inuyasha led Sango to the scent of the medicine dealer. But as they arrived at a high cliff, Sango asked, "Are you sure you know where you're going Inuyasha?" The half-demon didn't respond. Instead, he looked up at some butterflies that were floating in front of him. All of a sudden, he jumped at them as if in a daze, and fell down the cliff! "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. She immediately slid down the hill to catch up with him, but in the process, the rosary that Miroku gave her had broken as it was snagged on an outstretched branch. The demon slayer tumbled into sharp vines that scratched at her face and body as she reached the bottom of the cliff. Sango breathed sharply from the cuts and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, and her body was starting to feel funny. A strange voice suddenly spoke as if from thin air, "Don't move, those vines are poisonous…" Sango turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a young man dressed all in white with dark eyes. What the man said next caught her attention completely, "I shall give you my all-purpose antitoxin…"

Jin: Sorry for taking so long to update, life's hard, after all it kills you! Oh and I'm trying to avoid that Mary Sue thing and so for that reason I want to make the OC's somewhat unaware of what the Inu-tachi (and the readers for that matter) already know. If I'm screwing up, please give me constructional criticism so I can improve. My apologies again, for making you wait.


End file.
